


Star-Crossed in Soho

by missporgy



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, New York City, Romance, Smut, alternative universe, art gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: Ben needs to keep the Organa Solo Gallery afloat.Rey Johnson, ingenue art sensation, may just be what he needs.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Ben. **BEN!** It’s Mr. Hux. You know. _The landlord_?” Poe whispered furiously with his hand over the receiver. 

Ben shook his head violently and pointed to the door.

Poe nodded. 

“Hello. Mr Hugs? I mean Hux. I’m so sorry he just walked out for lunch. I’ll ask him to..okay. Yes. I know. Next month, yes. Thank you.” Poe put the receiver down. Sometimes he wonders if they’re the only shop here which still has a 1990s landline. Ben is a bit..old fashioned.

Poe looked at his friend. A brother really - Ben’s mom practically adopted him as a boy when his dad was killed in the line of fire and his mom had to work nights.

“We owe **two months’** rent now Ben. We’re going to get EVICTED. We’ll end up selling art in the back alley. We can’t…I can’t’’ Poe wailed.

“I know, I know...” Ben said absentmindedly.

Poe was a good receptionist. Organized. Meticulous. He cares. Also… quite a hit with the rich old ladies buying up the artwork at his gallery, which works well for him. Right about now though, he’s getting on Ben’s nerves.

“I need just _ONE_ hit exhibition, just one” he grunted to himself as he paced around the brightly lit room. 

Poe sighed. Ben keeps taking in these unknown old school type artists, deeply untrusting of fads and trends in the art world. They’re..okay. But what this gallery needs is HYPE. Something NEW. Young. 

“Look - Ben. My friend Rose - she’s well connected at MOMA. She knows what’s hot, what’s not and can hook us up with one of those new artists - the ones that get a lot of social media and PR buzz, you know?”

“I don’t like social media Poe” Ben side eyed him.

“Look I’m not saying you dive headfirst into your own twitter account man, I’m just saying this gallery needs some..marketing. BUZZ.”

“Will this..buzz..pay the bills?” Ben asked gingerly

“Will it pay the bills..” Poe scoffed. “OF COURSE! A couple of announcements on facebook, twitter and instagram, tag your hot new artist and their friends with hundreds of thousands - if not millions of followers, hype it up as we get nearer to the date..bam! Full house!”

Ben was just looking at him. He only has facebook and that’s just because he had to make one for a family thing. 

**“Then!** ” Poe was now flailing excitedly, walking out of the reception desk “We post pictures of the awesome launch cocktails with our lovely decor, tasteful music and primo free flowing drinks, we’ll invite some art influencers, THEY’LL post, we’ll ask them to use **#OrganaSoloGallery** and boom you’ll be the hottest thing the next day! But Ben..wear something nice huh. Not that plaid shirt you seem to have in all muted colors under the sun” 

Ben was confused but he can’t help but get caught in Poe’s excitement.

\---

His mother used to run this gallery. It was, in its heyday in the 80’s, one of the hottest and busiest galleries in Soho. Leia Organa Solo was a very social person, and she attracted the right crowd. Ben on the other hand was more like his father - an introvert, set in his ways. He missed them both. He needs to keep this gallery alive, for them. 

Poe grabbed Ben’s arm and hugged it. “Please, please, _please_ let me do it. If we get evicted I’m going to have to find a new job and I don’t want to” 

Ben looked down at his friend, still hanging on to his arm and looking up at him with his warm brown eyes, hoping to finally make a change around here.

“Ok but don’t mess this up it’s our only hope” Ben gave in.

“Woohoo!!” Poe pumped his fist in the air. “Am I promoted to Marketing Director yet?”

“No. I can’t pay you and I need someone to answer the phone. I hate answering it” Ben said grumpily. 

Poe laughed. “I was KIDDING. I know you can’t promote me, you can’t even make the rent. I know everything about you, Solo” 

Ben smiled at him. Yes, he does.

A group of three ladies in pastel suits walked in.

Ben slipped into the back room. Poe can handle this. 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Rey..Johnson_? Never heard of him.” Ben shook his head and started walking to the back room. 

“Of course you haven’t” Poe walked after him, scrolling his phone searching for that viral post. “..and it’s HER..” he said absent mindedly, still scrolling.

“Her? Okay well I haven’t heard of her either.”

Poe exclaimed - “aha! Here it is.” He showed his screen to a squinting Ben. 

“What..what am I looking at—don’t you have a printed flyer or something, a portfolio, a CV” 

Poe rolled his eyes. Everything has to be analog with this guy. “Okay so, Rey Johnson is based in London. She’s a darling of the art world there, featured at Tate Modern last year - the week before Andy Warhol himself - and she has..500,000 followers on Instagram” 

“Andy Warhol was a good friend of mom’s”

“Well, unless we can get him to exhibit at the end of this month he’s of no use to us right now. Look! All these FOLLOWERS!” Poe pointed to his phone.

“Okay but what is the art? We have standards you know”

Poe rolled his eyes. “It’s good, it’s good - look - one of her works even went viral - millions of views, fifty thousand likes” Poe thrust his iPhone in front of Ben’s face again.

Ben looked at the image. A desert. Two suns. Mountains. A man, in black, with a black cape looking up at it.

It was beautiful. Sad. He..doesn’t get it.

“Why did this go...viral?”

“Who cares? It touched the heart of millions. Millions. Her art has been called transcendent. Emotional. **Satisfying.** And most importantly, she needs a gallery on short notice at the end of the month _._ Urgently _.”_

“We still have _this_ exhibit up until the end of the month” Ben gestured around the room. Mrs. Parnassus’ gentle pastoral paintings filled the walls.

“Yup and we’ve sold a total of” Poe looked up “umm ONE of these. It’s a bit old fashioned Ben, it doesn’t sell. I’ll talk to Mrs. Parnassus I’m sure she’ll be okay if we let Rey’s art take over for a couple of weeks”

“No, she won’t. She’s grumpier than me” she scared Ben a bit, honestly.

“Trust me. Just give me a couple of days off, I’ll drive up to the Hamptons, and make a personal appeal. She loves me” Oscar winked.

“A couple of days!! What would I..”

“You’ll be FINE bro. Try to keep this place in one piece while I’m out. I’ll message you when we’re clear” Poe started packing up.

“Wait - what do I..” Ben was seriously starting to panic.

“Answer the phone, answer questions and try to smile when someone walks in. Let me see it. Let me see the adorable smile” Poe patted Ben’s cheek.

Ben tried a little smile.

“You look like a kidnapped person. But! That works. I’ll be back soon.” Poe grabbed his satchel. 

“..POE..!” Ben knew he couldn’t stop him. He can’t stop Poe from doing ANYTHING.

“I have to pack for the Hamptons! Maybe buy a new swimsuit...oh and Ben..” he was halfway to the door. 

“WHAT.”

“..Rey Johnson’s people might come by to drop some of her art over the next couple of days. Be kind.”

“I’ll..try.” Ben huffed

—

Ben was slumped at the reception desk the next morning, sipping his black coffee, hoping no one was going to walk in. 

No such luck. He heard the door chime and looked up. 

A woman stuck her head in and looked inside. “I need to drop this off, are you Poe?” Her British accent lilting into the room.

“Uh..” Ben took a big gulp of his coffee and set it down. This must be that assistant for Rey Johnson. “No. no. I’m not but I’m covering for him today. I’m Ben.” He tried to smile. 

“Well, okay I need a bit of help Ben” She said impatiently.

Ben ran over to hold the door for her as she carried in a couple of canvases. She was wearing a tight- very tight- black long sleeved minidress and sneakers. She was wearing a bright red beltbag across her waist. He had no idea that was back in fashion these days. She dropped the works near reception and just looked at him as he stood there still holding the door open.

“Umm..there’s more in the car?” She gestured to the street outside. "You could keep holding the door open like that or you can help me bring those in''

Ben realized he was staring. “Oh. Oh okay.” 

Ben walked out with her and they both carried in a couple more.

After he set it down he started shuffling through the art. None of these were like the viral one Poe showed him. They were all..sexual. Sensual would be a better word, each one depicting a lithe brown haired woman in various stages of..intimacy..with a large raven haired man. The settings were different - in a cave, in the desert, in a dungeon, in an antiseptic white room and on a - spaceship of some sort? And all were beautifully made. 

“These are beautiful. Some maybe we can’t display out front..they’re a bit..” Ben searched for the word. Some were depicting full coitus.

“A bit ...WHAT?” The woman snapped.

“... _risqué._ ” Ben smiled at her. If she’s been working for this Rey Johnson then she must be familiar with her work. She must have heard this before. He was waiting for her to give him a knowing smile back. She didn’t.

“RISQUÉ?” The woman laughed. “What is this, the Victorian era? Look at it. There’s no clear depiction of neither a cock nor a pussy”

Ben felt a blush creep in. He was not used to such direct language. He also was pretty sure he felt something twitch.

“It’s all symbolic. Sensual. You don’t see it, you _feel_ it. You _feel_ that they are fucking.” Rey looked at him. “I’m sorry are you- are you blushing?”

Ben cursed himself for being so transparent. “No…no, look, I’m sorry please tell miss Johnson they are beautiful but we’re right on the street and the children…their parents might complain and...”

She was suddenly amused. He didn’t know who she was. It was cute, him blushing and stammering at her potty mouth. She looked him over. These receptionists are always so damn handsome.

His hair was magnificent, she studied how it flowed like an artist would, taking note of the turns his lush dark hair made throughout his head. Both his face and body were molded like classic Roman sculpture - a formidable nose, set in the middle of one of the most attractive faces she has ever seen. It even seemed vaguely familiar. She also didn’t fail to notice that his blue plaid shirt was stretched to its limit across his massive chest. He must work out. Though working out doesn’t really explain why the same thing was happening to his pants. Rey smiled. 

“Rey Johnson” she held out her hand.

“Oh - oh! right...” Ben blushed even more, realizing he was talking to the actual artist. She was so - young though. 

Rey was used to the reaction she was reading in his face.

Her art always suggested someone more… mature. All these art snobs in the industry always had that same look of shock and befuddlement when they saw her. She was fairly tall, almost 5”7, but her face was - girlish. Her small delicate features occasionally accented with her bright, dimply smile. She also favored dressing like a college student. She broke through the industry at quite a young age, her works starting to gain notoriety as early as her freshman year in art school. Thank goodness for her supportive mentor, Mr. Kenobi - and social media. It has been a wild five years.

“I’m..I’m sorry. I thought you’d have some..staff” he looked out at her cheap rental car. 

“That’s alright. I get that a lot. And no, I don’t need staff. I don’t really need anybody, just me. Just Rey.” She smiled. “Anyway - I’ll leave this here, Ben. Can you make sure Poe gets the owner to take a look at them? I’m really hoping we can show at the end of the month. I need to test these waters. I’m trying New York out”

Ben smiled. “I will. And I hope you’ll like New York.”

“Oh no no, I love it here - I hope New York likes ME” Rey laughed.

“I’m pretty sure New York..likes you..already” Ben stammered. 

Rey raised her eyebrow and gave him a sly smile.

“Uh huh. Oookay. Well, see you around temp receptionist Ben” and skipped out of the Organa Solo gallery. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_I’M PRETTY SURE NEW YORK LIKES YOU ALREADY??_ **

It’s been over an hour since she’s gone but his awkward words still haunt him. Ben buried his head in his hands on the reception desk and let out a muffled scream. He felt like a Grade A doofus. He’s always been a little awkward around the ladies, even though there was no shortage of them growing up. He was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo after all, darlings of the social scene. He’s had plenty of opportunities to - what was the term - hook up? And he has, especially in his fraternity days with the Alpha Omega Ren. But no serious relationships. He didn’t like this fast-paced culture among his peers - he was more - old fashioned.

Oh, his dad gave him some grief about it when he was still alive. And his mother to her last breath yearned to see her boy come home with someone-anyone-that he would build his life with. But he hasn’t met anyone that held his interest long enough. Now it’s Poe regularly on his case.

Poe kept trying to get him onto Tinder. He even helped him make a profile. Ben humored him one drunken night about a month ago and never checked it again. He didn’t honestly understand what these swipes were about and how to check messages. Out of boredom, he opened his phone to check how it was doing. 

Ben cringed at his photo. Poe insisted on taking that one, right in the back room of the gallery.

“Okay flex those guns your daddy gave you”

*click*

“Okay, give me angry. Brooding. Brooding poor little lonely rich boy” 

“Angry? I mean shouldn’t I smile..”

“No no no be BROODY. Like aww my parents are so famous and I’m so lonely and I’m so hot” 

Ben rolled his eyes at Poe. “Just stop” he scowled, annoyed at his friend as he was running his fingers through his hair in frustration

Poe clicked while Ben was mid scowl.

“NICE!! Looking pretty HOT bro” Poe adjusted the filters. “Okay, a little bit of a filter..amp up the sex...add a description..there you go!”

Ben cringed again, this time looking at the description. Poe can be so annoying.

He was thinking of deleting the profile when a message came in.

Ben sat up. It was her…how did she…oh. She must be on this app regularly. All the young people are.

He checked her profile. Nice photo. He felt himself get…hard. You pervert, he scolded himself.

0 kms away.

He looked out the door. There she was, phone in hand, smiling at him.

Ben raced to the door to hold it open for her.

\----

“You really are something of a gentleman huh’’ Rey smiled at him as she sauntered in.

She couldn’t stop thinking about that hot temp receptionist. She sat in her Airbnb just around the corner, and spent most of the last hour pleasuring herself. She thought of his broad shoulders, his buttons straining against his massive chest, his rolled up sleeves exposing his strong and hairy forearms. She thought about that bulge she saw growing in his straight cut dark denim jeans when she described her racy art. It drove her crazy.

Ben gulped. She was even more casual this time, white tank top and denim shorts. Like in her tinder picture.

“Can I…can I help you?’’ he stuttered.

Rey leaned forward on the waist deep reception desk, and looked at his phone - giving Ben a full view of her long legs and..more. “Looking at my Tinder profile huh’’’

Ben didn’t even have the presence of mind to respond. She’s so hot.

“So..” Rey turned around to face him. She looked down at the front of his pants. Aah, there's that bulge she remembers “…do you do calligraphy here at the reception desk while waiting for clients to walk in?”

“I..I do them in the back office..I keep them there..” Ben stammered. She still thought he was the receptionist.

Rey’s eyes widened and her lips twitched into a smile. A back room, huh.

_‘’Show it to me.’’_

\----

Ben hasn’t even had a chance to close the office door. Like a magnet they were drawn together, almost simultaneously they drew in for a passionate kiss – no words were needed.

Ben surprised himself. He doesn’t do this. Definitely not with his featured artists..or someone he’s just met. But he felt drawn to Rey in a primal way. He needed her. And he knew she wanted him too. Her hands were already travelling down to unbutton his pants.

‘’Rey…Rey…Miss Johnson’’

‘’Mmmm’’ she smiled ‘’call me miss Johnson again’’

‘’Are you sure.. are you..comfortable with this..I mean…’’

Rey stepped back.

‘’Are you fucking kidding me, Ben’’ She took off her top. Her beautiful pert breasts took Ben’s breath away. ‘’Stop being such a prude, and fuck me, right here, in your boss’ office.’’

Ben’s eyes narrowed. He lunged into her breasts like a hungry beast and licked her all over.

He nuzzled on her neck as he pulled off her shorts and slid his hand over her wet g string.

Rey let out a loud moan. ‘’Yes – oh yes, just like that’’

He turned her around and pushed aside the thin piece of cotton covering her ample ass. With his other massive hand still kneading her breasts, he inserts two fingers inside her slick, wet pussy. ‘’Is that what you want?’’ he growled, straight into her ear.

“Yes..YES’’ Rey moaned, somehow his fingers were immensely more satisfying than the vibrator she’s stuck in there an hour ago.

Ben continued to pump his fingers into her wet folds, while Rey grabbed his other hand, put his fingers in his mouth and sucked them hungrily. It drove him crazy.

‘’Come for me baby’’ he whispered in her ear.

She felt her whole body convulse as Ben continued pumping his massive fingers into her. ‘’Oh fuck..Oh FUCK, Ben’’. Ben felt a gush of wetness flow into his hand and smiled. He fell back and leaned against the wall as he licked his fingers one by one, and started to undo the buttons of his pants.

Rey turned around and sat on the desk.

She watched Ben lick his fingers and take off his pants as she spread her legs wide and continued to touch herself, letting her slick slide down on the expensive wooden desk. ‘’I hope Mr. Organa Solo doesn’t mind the smell of pussy while he works’’

‘’Oh he won’t.’’ Ben smiled, his cock fully exposed now. He walked over to the desk and Rey felt her excitement build up again.

He walked past her and took a condom from the drawer.

‘’Oh. Wow. You are just so RESPONSIBLE aren’t you?’’ Rey laughed.

‘’You like that about me’’ Ben smiled sheepishly as he rolled the condom on his massive cock.

‘’I do. It’s hot.’’ Rey stared at it as she kept touching herself, making sure she’s all wet for him. She spread her legs even wider.

Ben didn’t hesitate. He grabbed her hips and thrust his cock into Rey’s waiting pussy, pumping furiously as she grabbed on to his ass and moaned in his ear.

‘’Fuck…you feel so good’’ Ben grunted as Rey continued to moan loudly.

‘’Your art..is so hot’’ he growled

Rey felt a powerful orgasm build up as Ben thrusted faster and deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they came together.

—

They stayed in that position for a few seconds until Ben carried her up out of the desk with his strong arms.

She giggled as she felt herself being lifted up and ran her fingers through her hair as she landed back on the floor.

‘’I definitely LIKE New York’’ she kissed him gently

‘’New York definitely likes you too’’ Ben smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_He can’t stop thinking about her._

She ran off after their tryst, begging off his offers of coffee and dinner – her friends were waiting for her, she said.

Ben wasn’t bothered. He looked at the group of paintings leaning against the reception table. He’ll see her again.

\---

The truth was Rey’s mind was blown at the connection she had with Ben, and had a strong urge to paint. It was HIM. Her muse. That man she has been painting for the last year. The man she called Kylo.

She has dreamt of him. Fantasized about him. Wrote about him. Painted him. She knows who he is. It's him.

\---

‘’Honey, I’m home!!!’’ Poe sang into the room the next day.

Ben looked up from his laptop. He was reading about Rey Johnson.

‘’Aha! You’re on the INTERNET!’’ Poe laughed as Ben tried to minimize his tabs. ‘’I’m so PROUD of you’’ Poe mussed up his hair

Ben moved his head away. ‘’So what did Mrs. Parnassus say? We’re clear to have Rey exhibit right?’’

‘’Yes of course , did you ever doubt my charms?” Poe smiled. Then looked at Ben. ‘’ ’Rey’ huh. Have you met? You’d usually say ‘Miss Johnson’. I know you’’

‘’Oh yeah yeah she dropped off her art..’’ Ben tried not to look at Poe

Poe was still looking at him. ‘’Ben. Benny Boy. Look at me’’

‘’WHAT??” Ben couldn’t help but smile.

‘’A HA!! You LIKE her!!’’ Poe punched his arm. ‘’I knew it. She’s just your type.’’

Ben smiled. ‘’You didn’t tell me she was so..pretty’’

Poe was ecstatic. He knew how infuriatingly picky Ben was. ‘’At last, my boy. Long have I waited’’

‘’Stop, Poe, I just said she was pretty…’’

‘’Yeah look I’ll take what I can. I promised your mother on her _deathbed_ Ben. I’m going to get slapped if I ever get to heaven and you’re still SINGLE’’ Poe laughed.

‘’Poe I’m not getting married, I just said she was PRETTY’’ Ben laughed.

‘’Pretty… **hot**. I saw her Tinder. Now let’s hope your little saber still works huh?’’ Poe playfully swatted his butt.

“I’m pretty sure it does, Poe’’

‘’Okay but we really REALLY need to get you into new outfits. No one’s going to want to fuck stuffy Mr. Plaid Organa Solo’’

Ben remembered how turned on she was..with stuffy Mr. Plaid Organa Solo. He smiled.

\-------

Ben was nervous. Rey was going to come by today, to help him and Poe hang up her works. He was pacing all morning. He felt like throwing up.

‘’Relax, Ben’’ Poe laughed. “You look good. Sexy. Less…. boomer’’ Poe helped him pick out a nice leather jacket and a tight-fitting black shirt, he’d look very cool if he wasn’t wringing his hand like a 60-year-old contemplating his next chess move in the park.

‘’I look okay? Oh man I need to..throw up’’ Ben walked to the back office just as Rey was pulling in.

She walked in the door in a long sundress and her red beltbag, carrying another canvas. 

‘’Rey Johnson? Hi I’m Poe.’’ Poe held out his hand.

Rey shook his hand absentmindedly and looked around the gallery. ‘’Where’s … the other one’’

‘’The other – what?’’ Poe asked.

‘’The other receptionist. Ben’’

‘’Oh. Ben. He’s…he’s not a…’’

‘’Poe.. should I tuck this in or…’’ Ben was walking back in the room and stopped mid-sentence.

‘’Ben!’’ Rey smiled.

‘’Hi. Rey. Hi.’’ Ben was just standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

\--

Poe looked at them both. He stared at Ben. Oh boy. He needs to help him.

‘’So Rey, you seem to know Ben, who is NOT our receptionist. He owns this gallery. Ben Organa Solo.’’

Ben couldn’t look at her straight. He didn’t really lie but he hates being untruthful. He looked at her sheepishly and smiled. 

Rey’s mouth dropped wide open. Then she smiled back. Mr. Organa Solo. It was HIS office. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about it.

‘’So….’’ Poe was feeling weirded out with all this tension. He clapped his hand.

‘’The show. Your show. Let’s talk about what we want. Let’s talk colors. Themes. What do we CALL it. The TITLE. Rey?’’

Rey stared straight at Ben.

_**‘’Star-Crossed’’** _

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual AU, inspired by @reyreybutt's AU generator on twitter  
> I know little of the Art World so forgive any inconsistencies :D
> 
> @missporgy


End file.
